Before the Shadows
by Lugiaman14
Summary: This is a prequel to a story me and my friend are writing on her channel: "Lights and Shadows". This better explains the main character Cameron Ellis, who he is and why he is what he is. Without further a due, here's the story. (I've decided to change the rating, just to make sure I'm not going against any rules with the cursing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Lugiaman14 here, with my first story I've ever written :3 This is a new thing for me, and I'm not that good in English class, so if it's not descriptive enough, or something's bad grammar wise, go easy on me. I'll try to make more chapters, this is kind of a prequel to a story me and my friend are writing, to better explain the main character.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the concept of the story, everything Pokemon related is owned by Pokemon.**

"Cameron, honey, make sure you grab a lunch! You don't want to get hungry!"

"I know mom! I'll grab some tomatoes on my way out!" Cameron shouts as he ties his shoes. He steps over to the mirror to slip on his orange jacket and look at himself. He messed up his dirty blond hair just the way likes it, staring at himself with his hazel eyes. "Looking good, gotta look your best when you're about to become the next Champion!" He laughs. He turns back to his bed to grab his bag, slips it on, and heads downstairs. "I should be back before dinner, and if I'm not, I'm probably in Saffron, so just call Kayla's house."

"Ok baby, be careful. Show them what you got!" Cameron's mom says smiling.

"I will, c'mon buddy, let's go to Indigo!" he shouts as he tosses a Poké ball in the air, revealing a Lugia inside. He stretches his wings and tail, yawning as if he was taking a nap. Cameron laughs, "C'mon lazy bones, we've got a championship to win." He climbs onto Lugia's back and they fly towards the Indigo Plateau.

Landing in front of the gates of the field, he returns Lugia to his Poké ball, then steps inside, looking around the Pokémon Center. He steps over to the PC machine, calling Professor Oak.

"Oh hey Cameron, how are you? What do you need?" Oak asks as Cameron smiles.

"I need my best Pokémon from you, minus Lugia of course. I'm taking on the Champion today!"

"That's wonderful Cameron! I'm sure you'll do great, remind me again who your best Pokémon are, you've caught so many, I can hardly keep track of them all," Oak laughs.

"Sorry about that professor, one day I'll have to take the burden of my Pokémon of your shoulders," Cameron says while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh they're no burden at all, though it would be nice if you could keep some of them so I had more room for other trainers," Oak laughs. "So, who do I need to pick up?"

Cameron cuts off the call as he puts the last Pokémon on his belt, walking over to Nurse Joy. "I'm here for my challenge, I'm Cameron Ellis." Nurse joy looks on her list.

"Oh, here you are. Yes right this way, Lance is expecting you. Do you need me to heal your Pokémon before you challenge him?

"No thanks, they should all be fully healed," Cameron says as he steps in the direction she gestured. He steps through the door onto the field, where Lance is waiting for him.

"So, this is my only challenger of the day ?"

Cameron nods, "Yes sir, and it's going to be your last battle as the Champion."

Lance laughs, "That's what they all say kid, now take your position on the field while I get the referee."

"The battle between Lance, the champion, and Cameron, the challenger is about to begin! Each side is allowed to use all six Pokémon, and substitutions are allowed. The match will be over when one side loses all six Pokémon. Let the battle begin!"

Cameron looked over at the Champion, a smug look on his face. "Let's give 'em all we got Lugia!" He shouts as he tosses his first Pokémon.

"Alright, Charizard, show him what you're made of!" Lance replies. The two Pokémon size each other up as they await their trainer's commands.

"Lugia, hit him a Hydro Pump!" Lugia fires a high powered blast of water at Charizard, which he effortlessly dodges.

"Did you really think that he land a hit? Charizard, use Hyper Beam!" Charizard charges a powerful beam, and then fires it at Lugia, landing a hit on his right wing. Cameron growls at the thought that this Pokémon is so fast.

"_How am I supposed to beat such speed? I doubt a Psychic would land a hit." _His eyes widen as he gets an idea, "Lugia, take a break! I know who can help." He returns Lugia, picking his next Pokémon. "C'mon out Darkrai! Give him a taste of a true Nightmare!" Darkrai appears onto the field, gazing at Charizard emotionlessly.

Lance smirks, "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard fires a powerful flame at Drakrai, but he dodges it by seeping into the shadows.

Cameron smirks, "Bet you can't dodge this: Darkrai, Dark Void!" Darkrai appears behind Charizard, sucking him into the ground using Dark Void, causing him to fall fast asleep, Darkrai's ability slowly taking away his health. Lance desperately tries to wake his Charizard up, to no avail. Cameron laughs, "Trust me, no one can wake up from Darkrai's Dark Void. At least, no one that he doesn't want to wake up. Let's wrap up this battle, Darkrai, use Nightmare!" Charizard flails in his sleep to Darkrai's powerful Nightmare, suddenly stopping after a few seconds.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

Lance laughs, "You're good, but let's see if you can prove you're better." He tosses out his Gyarados.

Cameron smiles, "This is going to be so easy. His Pokémon are so predictable it's laughable. Darkrai, take a break!" Darkrai returns to his Poké ball, Cameron picking another to fight. "Typhlosion, let's go!" Lance raises an eyebrow at his battle choice. "Typhlosion, Wild Charge!" Lance widens his eyes as he has no time to tell Gyarados to dodge, the impact shocking the daylights out of him. Gyarados is sent flying into the wall, fainted before he hits the floor.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!"

Cameron laughs, "How do you like Typhlosion's Wild Charge? We've been practicing so that we can knock out any water type that stands in our way."

Lance chuckles, "Impressive, you must have worked really hard to get it so you can take out my Gyarados in one hit. Let's see how you fair with my next one, let's go Salamence!"

Cameron thinks to himself about how he should counteract, "Typhlosion, return! Alright, show him what you're made of Arceus!"

Lance's eyes go wide as Arceus takes the field, "Amazing, how on earth did you get him?"

Cameron smiles, "He chose to come with me, he was abandon by his last trainer. He was injured from a battle, so I helped him." Arceus nods, then turns to his opponent. "Arceus, show him your power with Judgment!"

"Salamence, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Arceus fires Judgment, grazing Salamence's foot as he hits Arceus with a Flamethrower. Both Pokémon wince from the immense damage they dealt.

"Arceus, Psychic!" Arceus's eyes glow as Salamence is caught in Psychic, getting thrown around like a rag doll.

"Salamence!" Lance cries out as he gets thrown into the same wall that Gyarados was knocked into, slowly skidding to the floor, out like a light.

"Salamence is unable to battle!"

Cameron laughs, "C'mon Lance, I thought you were supposed to be a challenge! You haven't even knocked out one of my Pokémon!"

Lance smiles, "Don't get so cocky kid, the fight's just beginning. No more fooling around! Dragonite, let's teach this kid some manners!" Dragonite takes the field, growling at Arceus. "Draco Meteor go!" Dragonite shoots a blast into the air, causing powerful meteor like balls of energy to come crashing down onto the field, several of which land on Arceus, knocking him out.

"Arceus is unable to battle!"

Cameron growls as he returns Acreus, "You did your best Arceus, get a long rest." He looks over at Dragonite, who's smirking at him. "Alright, you're going down. Let's go Lugia, looks like it's most powerful vs. most powerful time." Lugia yawns a bit, taking the field.

Lance smirks, "He's your most powerful, and yet he couldn't take Charizard."

Cameron smirks, "Don't underestimate Lugia, you'll regret it. Lugia give him combo move #8." Lugia nods and traps Dragonite in a Psychic, then uses Ancientpower to fire rocks at him. Dragonite gets thrown back by the force, but manages to stay on his feet.

"Impressive, you two must have trained a lot for him to be able to understand a command like that," Lance laughs.

Cameron nods, "What did you expect? I've had him since I was 14, two years ago. He's basically my starter since Pikachu died during that battle.." Cameron hangs his head at the memory, but shakes his head, "No, I'm in the middle of an important battle, I have no time to sulk. Lugia let's wrap this up, combo move #1, go!" Lugia smiles, trapping Dragonite in Psychic again as he charges an Aeroblast, firing the powerful beam at the immobilized Pokémon. Dragonite is engulfed in the beam, falling to his knees as the move finishes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!"

Lance returns his Dragonite, smiling, "Very impressive indeed."

Cameron laughs, "I know, Lugia is impressive isn't he?" He pets him on the head, Lugia rubbing his head against his hand. "You used a lot of energy, take a good long rest. Leave the rest of this battle to our friends." Lugia nods as he returns to his Poké ball. "C'mon out Flygon, time to fight dragon with dragon!" Flygon immerges onto the field, as Lance sends out his Garchomp. "Flygon, hit 'em with Dragon Rush!" Flygon takes off with amazing speed, enveloped in a powerful energy. Garchomp barely dodges the attack, but Flygon just turns before hitting the wall and charges at him again. "That's right Flygon, don't let up! Keep charging him, don't give him a chance to attack!"

Lance steps back a bit, Garchomp getting pounded relentlessly from Flygon's Dragon Rushes. "Garchomp, grab his tail, and slam him to the ground!" Garchomp waits for the right time, and grabs Flygon's tail as he rushes past him, slamming onto the ground. "Now, Earthquake!" Garchomp slams onto the ground, enveloping Flygon in the broken ground.

"Flygon is unable to battle!"

Cameron returns Flygon, and takes out his last Pokémon, "Ok, last member's up, this one's Kayla's favorite. Let's go Latias!" Latias takes the field, looking at Garchomp, who's breathing heavily. Latias giggles a little, the turns to Cameron for a command. "Latias, give 'em an Energy Ball." Latias nods, turning back to Garchomp, firing an Energy Ball at his chest, knocking him back into the wall.

Latias giggles as the referee shouts, "Garchomp is unable to battle!"

Lance tosses out his last Pokémon, his Altaria. "Altaria, Perish Song!"

Cameron's eyes widen, "Latias, cover your ears!" Too late, the deafening song reaches Latias's ears, causing her to faint. Cameron is shocked. _"Why would he do that? His Pokémon would faint too." _He looks at Altaria who's still flying there, ear plugs in her ears. _"Damn, that's going to be tough to counter if he keeps using Perish Song." _"Darkrai, let's go! Dark Void quickly!" Darkrai appears, causing a Dark Void under Altaria.

"Altaria, Perish Song again!" Altaria sings its song right before falling asleep, but Darkrai avoids it by seeping into the shadows. Altaria slowly loses her health from being asleep.

Cameron laughing hysterically, "You might as well call the match now ref, she's not waking up." Lance growls at this, trying everything to get Altaria to wake up. Cameron sits down, lying backwards on the field, "I wonder what I should do first as Champion, hmm.. Maybe I should go brag about it to my friends." Altaria is still asleep, taking a lot of damage from Bad Dreams. "Ugh, this is taking too long. Darkrai, use Nightmare, I wanna win already!" Darkrai nods, hitting Altaria with his Nightmare, causing her to flail about. Cameron smiles at Darkrai's handy work, getting up from the ground and patting him on the head, "Good job buddy, I wanted Lugia to get the honor of the victory, but I knew you were the only one who could dodge that Perish Song." Lance looks at him curiously, wondering why he's on the field, then he looks at Altaria, who's not flailing anymore.

"Altaria is unable to battle, the winner is Cameron the challenger!" Cameron smiles as he taps Darkrai on the head with his Poké ball.

Lance smiles and walks up to Cameron, "Congratulations, you've become the new Champion."

Cameron scratches the back of his head as he smiles, "You were fun to battle, I've never had to switch so much before." Lance extends his hand and Cameron grabs it as they shake.

"I wish you luck as you continue your journey, just remember that you have to accept all challengers."

Cameron nods, "Right, I just hope that they're challenging." They both laugh at this, heading to the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon. They continue to chat all the way to the desk, Nurse Joy taking all of their Pokémon to be healed. While he waits, Cameron calls up his mom, "Mom, I won!"

"That's great sweetie!" she cries.

Cameron nods, "Yep, now I can go onto the next challenge. I'll see you when I get home." He ends the call and heads back to Nurse Joy to receive his Pokémon.

Cameron waves them goodbye as he leaves the Indigo Plateau, "I can't wait to tell Kayla! She'll be so happy that she's kissing a Champion!" He tosses out Lugia and climbs on his back, "To Saffron buddy! We got to tell Kayla the good news!" Lugia nods and flies off toward Saffron City.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, it took quite a while to make and edit. Leave a review, tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, and tell me how I can do better. I'll be back with another chapter sometime in the future. Adios Homies! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Homies, what's shakin? I had nothing to do today, so I wrote the next chapter already :3 Are you ready for a taste of romance? I know I am :P**

**Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own this stories concept. So :P  
**

Lugia flies toward Saffron at his usual fast pace. Cameron lays down on his back wondering how Kayla will react to the great news. "I wonder if she caught it on TV. I know I told her today was the day, but she is busy a lot." Cameron continues to be lost in thought as the get ever closer to Saffron City.

A girl with black hair is sitting in her window, thinking deeply about her boyfriend. "Kayla honey, I'm heading out! Don't let anyone in the house, and don't leave the house!"

"I know mom! Be safe!" Kayla calls back, returning her gaze towards the setting sun. A flying Pokémon catches her eye, and she instantly knows who it is. She jumps from her window down to the front door to meet him, opening the door just as he lands in her lawn.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Cameron says as he sees her. Kayla runs up and hugs him, then smacks him across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Missing our date, again! You said you would be here at noon, it's 2 o'clock!" She screams.

Cameron rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, I thought the battle was going to be shorter than what it was. Let me make it up to you, how about I treat you to some Willy's?"

Kayla shakes her head, "I can't, my mom said I have to stay home."

Cameron laughs, "C'mon, we won't be long, I can get us to the front of the line, I'm the Champion now!" Cameron grins.

Kayla laughs a bit, "You and your battles, okay, whatever, but if we get caught, you're getting it." She takes his hand as he leads her to the local Willy's Ice Cream.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. If we spot your mom, your favorite Pokémon will help us bail before she can even see us."

Kayla's eyes widen, "You have Latias on you!"

Cameron nods, "Yep, she helped me beat Lance's Garchomp. Sadly, she was one of the only two Pokémon of mine that fainted. I tried to counter that Perish Song, but I wasn't quick enough."

Kayla giggles, "I'm sure you did the best you could. So, was Lugia MVP again? Or did someone beat him to it?"

Cameron sighs, "Unfortunately, Darkrai was the MVP. Lugia wouldn't have been able to dodge that Perish Song, so I sent out Darkrai. He knocked out two of Lance's Pokémon, but, Lugia did knock out Lance's strongest."

Kayla smiles, "Good for Lugia, I'm sure you were proud of him."

Cameron nods as the come up on Willy's, "Yeah, I sure was. Lugia is without a doubt the strongest Pokémon I have. One day I will prove that he's the strongest in the world."

Kayla giggles, "I'm sure you will." The come up to the stand and order their ice cream. They chat about their days as they wait for their ice cream, sitting down at one of the many outdoor tables once they receive their orders.

"So, what should we do after this? Go see a movie? Go to the park?" Cameron asks.

"How about you take Kayla back home where she's supposed to be." Cameron's eyes widen as he slowly turns to see Kayla's mom standing there, hands at her hips.

"Hehehe... Hi Mrs. Landram... What brings you here?" Cameron says nervously.

"I was getting Kayla a treat to bring back home, what are you doing here? I told Kayla she was not to leave the house."

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again. He just wanted to make up for missing our date." Kayla says defeated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have disobeyed your orders. Please don't take this out on Kayla, I was the one who convinced her." Cameron says apologetically.

"I'm having a nice long chat with your mother Cameron, and as for you missy, you're coming with me," Mrs. Landram says as she grabs Kayla by the wrist.

"Yes mother.." Kayla turns and waves Cameron goodbye.

Cameron watches as they leave, then bangs his head on the table. "Damn it, that's the seventh time I've gotten in trouble with her mom this week! How am I supposed to stay on her good side?" Cameron sighs and finishes his ice cream, looking at his watch and decides to walk home to Celadon.

The sun is setting as Cameron walks through the door, "I'm home, what's for dinner mom?" Cameron asks as he slings his book bag on the couch, turning into the kitchen to see a very annoyed mother.

"That's the seventh time Kayla's mom has called me this week, you're in trouble," she says looking at him sternly.

Cameron looks down at the floor, "What's the punishment this time.. No TV? House-cleaning for a week?" Cameron asks defeatedly.

"You're not allowed to go see her anymore." She says coldly.

Cameron's eyes widen as he looks up at her, "What?! That's a little much, isn't it?"

She shakes his head, "No, Kayla's mom and I both agree that this relationship of yours is not good for either of you. It brings out your rebel, and it's giving her a bad example. You cannot see Kayla anymore, if I catch you anywhere near her, you're going to punished severely."

Cameron gets a little angry, "This isn't fair! You can't break us up! I thought you were happy for me! Now you're just going to crush that happiness? Fuck you! You don't love me!" He runs into his room, tears trying to escape.

She sighs, "He'll get over it eventually.." She goes back to cooking dinner, making her famous spaghetti sauce.

Cameron lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling, angrily thinking about what to do. "I'll show her, no one keeps me from my girl." He climbs out of his window, and brings Latias out silently. "Take me to Kayla's, we're moving out."

Over at Kayla's house, Kayla lies on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about the news her mom gave her, when Cameron taps on her window. She sits up, and moves over to it silently, opening it. "What the hell are you doing here?! Do you have a death wish?" She whispers to him.

"I'm getting you out of here, we can live together. Away from our parents, they can't rule our lives and tell us who we can and can't love," He says as he extends a hand to her, but she backs away.

"No Cameron, I'm not going with you, I'm not getting in trouble anymore.." she says coldly.

"You won't get in trouble, we live somewhere they can never find us." He says a little hurt that she backed away from him.

"No Cameron! Our parents have forbidden from seeing each other, and I'm not about to get dragged back by the cops. It's over, get out of here." She screams softly.

He takes his hand back, hurt by her words. He stands back up from his crouched position next to her window, "Fine.. Be that way, see if I care. I hope that your mom ruins all your relationships," he says coldly as he turns to hide the tears running down his cheeks. "I hope you die lonely!" He screams as he jumps onto Latias flying away at breakneck speeds.

He gets back home, packing his book bag for another journey, leaving a note to his mom, and the flies off into the night. His mom hears the commotion, watching as he leaves, then turns to see the note.

"I'm leaving, and this time I'm not coming back. I hope you're happy, you and your friend made her hate me. I'll be spitting on all of your graves when you're dead. Sell the rest of my stuff, you'll need the money. Don't try to find me, I'm off to find my place in this world.

Cameron-"

Tears run down her cheek as she turns back towards the window to see the sound barrier being broken in the distance.

Cameron lands down in Vermillion City, walking towards the harbor. He talks to the ferry men, "How much is a ticket to Sinnoh? I need to get as far away from this fucking place as possible. I hear Sinnoh has a decent Pokémon League." The ferry men tell him the price, and Cameron pays for the ticket. "Take me there now," He says coldly, and the ferry men laugh.

"We're not going out in that storm," he points to the sea, "If you're that eager to go, fly there yourself." The ferry men laugh, but Cameron just stares at them.

"Fine, give me my money back," he says as the hands them the ticket back.

The ferry men look at each other, "Don't be ridiculous kid, you can't go out in that storm."

"Either give me my money back, or take me to Sinnoh. I paid for a ride, and if you're not going to give me what I paid for, you should return my money." He shoves the ticket in one of the ferry men's pockets, taking his money back.

"Hey! Going into that storm is crazy!" The ferry men shout as he brings out Lugia.

"Do I look sane to you?" he says as he turns to them, "Because if I do, you're blind. C'mon buddy." He climbs onto Lugia's back as he takes off into the air, flying into the storm. He takes out his map of the world, "So Sinnoh is to the southeast of Kanto…" Lugia is flying through the storm with no trouble. Cameron looks up and sees the storm is worse up ahead, so he grabs his re-breather out of his bag. "Ok Lugia, dive into the ocean. We won't be able to dodge the lightning up ahead." Lugia nods, diving into the ocean, able to breathe normally.

The swim at high speeds, Cameron looking around at all of the wild Pokémon getting tossed around by the storm. He laughs a bit, the thought that Lugia can fly and swim through storms with such ease amuses him every time. "The storm is less intense up ahead, we should be able to get out of the ocean soon." Lugia nods, and keeps on swimming.

They finally make it out of the storm, landing on a remote island to rest a bit. "You've been flying a while buddy, take a break. I don't see any sign of a storm now, so Lat-," he stops remembering all the memories linked to her. "I mean, Flygon should be able to carry me the rest of the way." Lugia looks at him curiously, but shrugs and decides to take a nap. Cameron sighs, _" Should I just release her…? I mean, she's done nothing wrong, but there are just so many memories with her…" _He shakes his head, expelling the thought out of him. He returns Lugia and brings out Flygon, climbing onto his back, and commanding him to take him to Sinnoh. Flygon nods and takes off toward the region.

**How was that guys? Good, bad? Tell me what you think of it. For the record, the girl in this, Kayla, is actually my ex, so this is somewhat true, though I'm the one who did the breaking up. Still regret that, she was a great girl, but oh well, you win some you lose some right? See you guys in the next chapter Homies! (I say that cause I'm apart of xXSlyFoxHoundXx's subscriber base, the Homies. Didn't mean any harm if you took offense to that)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, welcome back! Ready to see what happens in Sinnoh? Sure you are! Let's dive right in!**

**Diclamier: I don't own Pokemon, but this story is mine**

The sun can be seen poking over the horizon as they land in Canalave City. He returns Flygon to his Poké ball, and looks around for the nearest Pokémon Center. He soon finds it, stepping inside and greeting the local Nurse Joy. "Hi there Nurse Joy, it's nice to see that the tradition of your family running the Pokémon Center doesn't change even this far away," he says with a smile on his face.

Nurse Joy smiles back, "Thank you, so where are you from?" She takes his Pokémon, handing them to Chansey.

Cameron leans against her desk, "I'm from Kanto. I recently became the Champion of the Johto/Kanto Pokémon League."

Nurse Joy smiles, "That's wonderful, and I'm sure you're here to take on the Sinnoh League now, correct?"

Cameron nods, "Yeah, that and I needed to get as far away from that place as possible…" He looks down, thinking back to his and Kayla's confrontation.

Nurse Joy nods, handing back his Pokémon once they've finished healing. "I hope to see you again!" she calls to him as he leaves.

Cameron takes out his map, studying for a bit. "Hmm… The Pokémon Lab seems to be in Sandgem Town… I should head there first, so I can grab the badge case from the professor." He puts the map away starting to head towards Sandgem town when he bumps into someone, causing both of them to fall. He rubs his head, "Hey watch it!"

The person is a guy, who looks to be about the same age as him, with black hair and a black and red jacket. "Sorry, I was in a rush to somewhere. I have an important mission to take care of," the kid responds.

Cameron laughs, "Important mission? What are you, international police? What kind of important mission?"

They both stand up and dust themselves off, "No I'm not international police, that would be my father. An evil group has been terrorizing my town, and I intend to stop them," the boy responds.

Cameron chuckles a bit, "That's very brave of you, want some help? I don't believe I properly introduced myself, I'm Cameron Ellis, Champion of the Johto/Kanto League." He holds out his hand to him.

He takes the hand and shakes it, "Jake Scott."

Cameron nods, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, where are we going?" Cameron asks as he follows him.

"Sandgem Town, we need to get there fast, do you have any Flying types?" Jake responds.

Cameron nods, "Plenty, how about you?"

Jake smiles, "Just one, though he's impressive enough." He tosses out an Ultra ball, a Lugia appearing from it. "Jealous?" he asks with a smirk on his lips.

"Hardly," Cameron responds tossing out his own Lugia. The two Pokémon look at each other happily, playing around a bit. "I think they're friends already," Cameron laughs.

Jake laughs as well, "I think you're right. C'mon, let's get going." He climbs onto his Lugia, Cameron doing the same. They take off into the skies, with Jake in the lead. They soon land in Sandgem Town, returning their Pokémon to their Poké balls.

"So, where is this evil group?" Cameron asks as they start walking.

"They've set up base just outside of town, on Route 219," he responds, continuing to walk south.

"Why haven't the police taken care of this yet?" Cameron asks out of curiosity.

"Because there isn't any police in the town, and everyone's too afraid to call them. The group call themselves Team Rocket," Jake responds.

Cameron growls a bit, "Those guys again, what do they want with your town?"

Jake shrugs, "I have no idea. They keep saying that they're looking for someone."

They finally make it to the base, hiding behind some bushes as they look at the door. "It's guarded by two grunts, easy pickings," Cameron whispers.

Jake nods, "But wouldn't making a big commotion just bring out more?"

Cameron laughs, "It would make it a more fair fight, and make it more fun. C'mon." He steps out from behind the bush, pulling out a Poké ball. Jake follows him, doing the same.

The two grunts notice them, "Hey you kids, get lost! Unless you have the information we seek, you're not allowed on this property!"

Cameron laughs, "The only information you need is that it isn't your property. Now tell your friends to pack up and go home!"

The grunts laugh, "Tough talk for a teenager. Let's see you back that up, you little bitch." One tosses out a Golbat, the other tossing out a Magneton.

"We'll see who the bitches are," Jake smirks. He tosses out a Torterra, while Cameron tosses out Typhlosion.

"I'll take out that Golbat, you go for the Magneton," Cameron commands Jake.

Jake nods, "Right."

The grunts laugh, the one on the left saying, "Golbat, send these kids packing with a Sludge Bomb."

'Magneton use Discharge! Teach them to respect their elders."

Cameron laughs, "Typhlosion dodge and use Wild Charge!" The Sludge Bombe glides right over Typhlosion's head as he ducks back, charging up electricity to charge at the Golbat.

"Torterra, use Earth Power on Magneton." Torterra takes the Discharge, slamming into the ground causing the ground to erupt under Magneton.

Typhlosion charges at the Golbat at top speed, knocking him back into his trainer before he can even register the movement, electrocuting both of them. The grunts stare at each other, then they tell the others from their walkie-talkies, "We need backup."

About 20 other grunts come out sending their assortment of Pokémon, causing Cameron to smile, "Oh come on, I was hoping there would be more, this isn't a challenge at all. Oh well, Lugia, try to have some fun." He tosses Lugia out, Lugia stretching his wings and tail, like he was sleeping again. "Aeroblast, if you would please buddy." Lugia smiles and charges the beam, firing it in a horizontal line at all of the Pokémon, knocking them all out. "Again, and this time, aim for their heads," Cameron says with an evil smile on his face.

The grunts all run screaming, "He's a mad man! Run for your lives!" They run towards the town.

Cameron smiles as he hears sirens in the distance, "Oh good, they got my call. Well, shall we let ourselves in?"

Jake smiles, "Yes we shall." They head through the doors to find that the place is nearly empty, with only a few piece of equipment here and there, and two people by a monitor.

"Have we got enough data from the town to proceed doctor?" A man in an executive suit asked.

"Yes, with everything we have here, we should be able to locate her. Unless she's moved again," the doctor said back.

"Hey! Your friends are back in town having a nice get-together with the cops, you should join them," Cameron shouts, catching the two men's attention.

"It's over Team Rocket, leave my town!" Jake shouts.

The executive smiles, "Leave we shall, we have no further use of your town anyway." He starts to head towards the back, the doctor following behind him with a laptop in hand.

"Hey! Party's the other way!" Cameron shouts running after them.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm not dressed for the occasion. Maybe another day," the executive says sarcastically, climbing into a helicopter. The ceiling opens up, and the two start to take off.

"It's been fun, but I'm afraid I have to find someone for my boss. Sorry," he calls as the two take off towards their next location.

Cameron growls, trying to follow them, but loses sight of them fast, "Fuck! They got away!"

Jake puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Hey, cheer up. We accomplished what we came here for, we got them out of my town."

Cameron turns to him, "Yeah, but who's to say they won't do this to another one?"

"We'll keep an eye out for them for you," a woman says as she walks up to the two of them. "We'll make sure that they end up behind bars."

The two smile and salute to her, saying in unison, "Thank you, Officer Jenny."

She smiles, "It's no problem boys, you two made quite a good team back there. Because of you, several criminals were arrested today."

They smile, Jake nudging Cameron's arm, "Thank him, he's the one who called your station."

Cameron scratches the back of his head, "Oh don't give me all the credit, you helped too, you're the one who told me the phone number."

The two of them wave Officer Jenny goodbye, and look at each other. "So what are you going to do now Cameron?" Jake asks.

"I thought about taking on the Sinnoh League, but I don't know now. I just want to put those assholes behind bars," Cameron says punching his hand.

Jake nods, "Same here, I don't want them to do this to any other towns."

Cameron nods, "So, shall we team up again, and give these bastards a piece of our minds?"

Jake nods, "Yeah, let's do it. With both of our Lugia by our side, they'll be running for the hills. We're like a two man army!"

Cameron laughs, "Yeah, a Lugia Army. I call being the General."

Jake smiles, "Wouldn't have it any other way, my Lugia doesn't even know Aeroblast."

Cameron laughs, "Well, we'll have to fix that. C'mon, let's head to the next town. I think I saw them heading northeast."

Jake nods, "Right."

The two start walking north along Route 202. They smiles and chat about their adventures, as they head towards the dangers that await them.

**And so end another exciting chapter of Before the Shadows. Who is Team Rocket searching for? What will Jake and Cameron face on their adventures? Will I ever regain the sanity I never had? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z, oops, I mean Before the Shadows! :D Adios Homies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, whazzup Homies? I noticed that my chapters seemed to get shorter and shorter, and I'm terribly sorry for that! I made up for it with this one, it's a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Hey look, there's Oreburgh City!" Jake shouts excitedly.

Cameron smiles, "Yep, wonder if anyone there knows about Team Rocket."

"Let's go find out, race ya General!" Jake shouts as he starts running into towards the city.

"Oh you're so gonna lose!" Cameron laughs, sprinting after him.

Cameron catches up to him fairly quickly, as they both enter the city at the same time, falling to the ground out of breath. "I… win… General…" Jake pants.

` "You… wish… Lieutenant…" Cameron pants back, "It… was… a tie…"

Jake nods, "Yea… Just kidding with… you…" They both take a few deep breaths before getting up and heading into the city.

"Where should we start first?" Cameron asks as they walk through the city.

"Probably the mine. Most of this city's people are miners, so there's a good chance that if someone knows about Team Rocket here, that they'll be in the mine," Jake responds as they head to the southern part of the city.

Cameron nods, "Seems reasonable." They head down the steps and into the construction area near the entrance to the mine. Cameron sees a couple of workers huddling around by the entrance, "Hey, maybe one of them knows?"

Jake nods, "Let's go ask them." They walk up to the group. "Excuse us, we'd like to ask you a few questions," Jake says professionally.

One of the miners turns to him, answering him. "What do you want kid? We're kinda busy right now."

Cameron laughs, "Oh yeah, you guys look real busy just standing around out here chatting."

Another miner responds, "Hey! You try mining in these conditions! These assholes came down into our mine and started wrecking the place!"

Jake's eyes widen, "Was anyone hurt? Who are these people?"

"Hell if I know, but there's still a few of our co-workers done there. The entrance has collapsed on itself and we can't get down there to help them," the first miner responds.

Cameron raises an eyebrow, "Why can't you guys just use your Pokémon to dig through the rubble? Aren't you guys required to have them in case of this kind of situation?"

"You think we haven't tried that?! None of our Pokémon are strong enough to break through," the second miner replied.

"Alright, you guys go get Officer Jenny, my partner and I will get your friends out," Jake says.

The miners nod heading off into the city. Cameron pulls out a Poké ball, "C'mon Flygon, we need your help with this!" Flygon appears right in front of the entrance. "Use Strength! Need to get in that mine!" Flygon nods, punching the boulders out of the way, making a path through, Cameron and Jake following behind him.

Cameron returns Flygon once they've made it into open mine. Jake looks around, "So many tunnels, we're gonna get lost down here."

Cameron laughs, "Don't worry, if we do, we can just have Flygon dig us a way out. Now, how about we start following the trail of equipment?" He points down one tunnel, mining equipment and other devices littered across its floor that don't look like the equipment outside.

Jake facepalms, shaking his head, "Why didn't I see that?"

Cameron smirks, "Cause I'm the General and you're the Lieutenant. Now c'mon!" he starts walking down the tunnel.

Jake laughs a bit, following closely behind him. He stops to inspect some of the equipment, noticing the big R on the back of most of them. "Yep, Team Rocket alright," Jake says after looking at a few of the files on one of the laptops.

"First a town, now a mine? What the hell are they looking for?" Cameron asks as they continue walking down the tunnel.

"Hopefully this laptop has some answers," Jake responds as he follows him, looking through the files as they walk.

"I doubt it, that laptop looks a little low-budget to be anything useful. It probably belongs to a grunt," Cameron says as they keep moving down the tunnel.

Jake smiles as he finds something, "Bingo! They're looking for a girl! And you said this wouldn't have any info," Jake says mockingly.

Cameron turns around, a little annoyed, "Let me see!" He grabs the laptop, sitting down on a rock as he looks through the file. "Well, I was sort of right, that's basically all this thing has, that one piece of information. It seems like they raided the town cause they thought this girl was there, which probably means that's why there here too."

Jake nods, "Yep, so now we know what they're after."

Cameron smirks, tossing the laptop against the wall, cracking the screen. "Doesn't really help us. The file never said anything about what the girl looks like, what her name is, who she is. For all we know, we're looking for a senior citizen name Amanda."

Jake smirks back, "True, but I bet if we get ahold of an executive's laptop, we'll be able to get more info."

Cameron stands up, "Now you're talking. Hey, maybe if we get Team Rocket off this girl's back, she'll thank us by dating one of us, probably the one with more authority…" Cameron smiles as he rubs his knuckles on his shirt.

Jake laughs, "Keep dreaming General, c'mon let's hurry up."

Cameron nods, "Yeah, we gotta catch them before they high tail it out of here." They start running down the tunnel, soon coming into a big open room, where a bunch of grunts are running around from equipment to equipment. Towards the center, that same executive and doctor from Route 219 are huddled over a laptop next to what looks like a sleeping bag.

"We missed her again doctor," the executive states.

"I can see that James, I'm not blind," the doctor retorts. He continues to type away on his laptop. "We have collected enough info from here to figure out her next probable place to hide. Thankfully, the people are more complacent when you idiots aren't threatening them!" he screams to the grunts, all of who stop in their tracks at this.

Cameron nudges Jake's shoulder, "I spy with my little eye, something that we need."

Jake nods, "Yeah, I see it too. Only problem: how to get it away from him?"

Cameron smiles, "Like this." He sends out Darkrai, whispering in his ear his plan. Darkrai nods, seeping into the shadows.

"Well James, I do believe it's about time we pack up. I'll just back up my files, and-" the doctor's eyes widen as his laptop begins to seep into the ground. "What the?!"

James tries to grab it but it seeps into the shadows before he can, "What in the world did that! Grunts! Fan out and find that laptop! I doubt that it's staying in the ground…"

Darkrai comes back with the laptop in hand. "Good job Darkrai, return." He puts Darkrai back, handing Jake the laptop. "Mission accomplished, now let's get out of here."

A random grunt finds them, yelling, "Hey you kids! What are you doing here?"

Jake and Cameron look at each other, saying in unison, "Busted, run for it!"

The grunt notices the laptop as they run away. "They have the laptop!"

The doctor's eyes widen, "After them you fools!"

Cameron and Jake are running at top speed, with grunts right on their tail. "Ok, I think it's time we made out get away. Flygon!" He tosses Flygon out, hopping on his back and helping Jake on. "Get us out of here!" Flygon nods, flying at top speed.

The grunts start to slow down as they realize they got away. "Doctor, they got away with the laptop…" One grunts radios.

The doctor runs his hands through his hair, sighing. "Well… That's one Christmas present I'm not getting back! I really hope they don't figure out how to get into my personal folders…" He trails off, worrying.

James growls, "Forget about your personal life! What about all the data?!"

The doctor smiles, "Oh that? Not to worry, I have a recent file backed up onto my flash drive."

The executive shakes his head angrily, "No you idiot! They have our data! They'll be able to anticipate our next move!"

The doctor still smiles, "Do not worry James, they're only two kids. What can they really do? Now help me pack up this equipment."

Cameron and Jake head over to the Pokémon Center to spend the night. They get a two bed room, and give Nurse Joy their Pokémon to be treated. Cameron plops down on his bed, stretching his legs out, "So Lt, what does our new prize hold?"

"Well, so far, we know a little bit more info about the girl, not much though. Basically the only personal info about her is the fact that she's Giovanni's daughter," Jake responds as he goes through the file.

Cameron nods as he stares up at the ceiling, "I see, makes sense that the boss of the biggest criminal gang would send his lackeys for his own family matters."

Jake nods, continuing through the file, "It seems that they're tracking her movements, trying to catch her."

Cameron laughs, "Great job Holmes, no one could have figured that out but you!"

Jake rolls his eyes, "Very funny. It seems they've tracked her heading west."

Cameron sits up, "Great, then we can head over there first, and bag those idiots!"

Jake laughs, "They're probably already heading out west General. We're not ahead."

Cameron turns to him, determination in his eyes, "Then we just have to leave right now! Our Lugia can fly faster than that stupid helicopter of theirs."

Jake sighs, "Alright, let me go check us out of the Pokémon Center then…" He closes the laptop, slipping it into his bag, and heads to the front desk, Cameron right behind him.

"C'mon buddy let's go!" Cameron shouts as he sends out Lugia, who stretches his wings and tail, sleepily looking at him. "I know you're tired, but we got to catch them before we lose the upper hand."

Jake let's out his Lugia, climbing onto his back, "Whenever you're ready General."

Cameron nods, climbing onto his Lugia. "Alright buddy, let's go! Westward!" They both take flight, heading towards Jubilife City. They both fly at top speed, with Cameron's Lugia pulling ahead. They soon see the copter in the distance, Cameron smiles shouting over the wind, "Told you we needed to head out now!"

Jake laughs, shouting back, "That's why you're the General!" They close in on the copter.

A grunt speaks over the radio, "Doctor, we have two U.F.O's closing in on us fast on the radar."

The doctor laughs, "It's probably just some wild Pokémon wanting to race, get back to work."

"Yes sir," the grunt responds, continuing to observe the radar.

"Let's knock them out of our sky Jake!" Cameron shouts.

"Yes sir!" Jake shouts back.

They shout in unison, "Lugia, Aeroblast!" Both of their Lugia charge up the beam, shooting the multiple beams at the helicopter blades, causing them to blow off.

The copter starts to plummet to the ground, several grunts screaming things like, "We're all gonna die!" or, "I want my mommy!" Just as they're about to hit the ground, Cameron's Lugia catches the copter with Psychic, causing it to land safely on the ground.

Cameron laughs, "Now we just wait until the nice Officer Jenny to arrive."

The doctor slams his fist against his seat, "Damn it! I was sure we were going to be able to catch her this time…" he looks around, seeing that the copter is trapped in a Psychic.

Cameron and Jake walk up to the side of the copter, smiling and waving, "Hi guys, we felt so bad that you missed the party back in Sandgem Town, that we decided to throw another one. We even invited one of the guests from the last one: Good ol' Officer Jenny! I'm sure you guys will love her!" Cameron laughs.

Jake smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure your boss will totally forgive you guys once you get out of jail."

Sirens can be heard closing in, causing Team Rocket to sigh. "What were you saying back in Oreburgh doctor?" James says to him coldly.

The doctor sighs, "Shut up…"

After the last member of Team Rocket was shoved into a van, she signals to the driver to take them to jail, then turns to they two of them, "Good work boys, without your help, I'm sure they would have terrorized yet another city."

Cameron smiles, "It was nothing Officer Jenny, we were glad to help."

Jake nods, "So, what happens to them now?"

"They'll be interrogated before the get sent on trial," she responds. "I have to go down to the station to help with that, if there's anything that you two boys need, let me know."

Cameron smiles, "Actually, can you spread the word about us? Tell people that the Lugia Army is recruiting? We'd love some new members, so we can help more people."

Officer Jenny smiles, "I'll get right on that, see you boys around!" She hops onto her motorcycle, and drives off towards the city.

Cameron turns to Jake, "So what should we do now? Find that girl so we can protect her from other members of Team Rocket?"

Jake laughs, "You just want to try and hit on her, use this as some sort of ploy to get with her."

Cameron playfully punches his shoulder, "I'm serious dude! Those won't be the last guys to go after her."

Jake nods, "True, but if we leave this as our sole focus, we won't be able to help anyone else, like a true army should."

Cameron crosses his arms and thinks about it a bit. "Yeah I guess you're right, besides she's been able to evade them this long, she can probably handle herself."

Jake smiles, "Glad to hear you're thinking with your brain and not your other-"

Cameron punches him square in the jaw, knocking Jake back a bit, "I will not tolerate those kinds of jokes soldier."

Jake massages his jaw a bit, "Yes sir."

Cameron starts to walk towards Jubilife City, "C'mon, let's go set up a base of operations to start recruiting."

Jake follows him, a little curious as to why his mood changed all of a sudden.

They head into the Pokémon Center to finally get some sleep. Cameron plops onto his bed, and is out like a light within a few minutes. Jake stays up a bit longer, digging through the laptop to see if he can find anything interesting. After hacking past a few password protected files, he comes across a detailed bio of the girl Team Rocket was chasing. _"Hmm… interesting. I think I've seen her in town some times. Well, if Cameron found this, he'd probably try to go searching for her. Better keep this to myself for now." _Jake laughs quietly to himself, _"At least I know her name now."_ He shuts off the laptop, putting it back in his bag, and goes to sleep.

**How was that guys? Please tell me in the reviews below. I bet you're wondering who this mysterious girl is. If you've read Light and Shadows like you're supposed to, you probably either know or have your suspicions, depends on when you read this I guess :3 Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, I usually write this when I have nothing else to do, which seems to be a lot lately lol. Adios Homies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola homies, I'm really sorry this one is so short compared to the last one, but I couldn't think any way to lengthen it. This chapter is a bit of a timeskip from the last, it's roughly a year after the last chapter. Just thought I would clear that up. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon people! How many times do I have to tell you that?!**

Cameron stands in the middle of a field littered with construction equipment and workers looking at a blueprint. He turns to a group of workers, "I need you guys to cut down a path leading back to Route 16." They nod, heading off to do their job. Cameron walks over to another group while studying the blueprint, "I need you guys to lay down the fence around the property. Here's a map of the area that I have bought." He hands them a map, and they head off into the field to begin their job.

Jake runs over to Cameron, "General, you need to come to the foundation for the house."

Cameron looks up from his blueprint, "What is it Lieutenant? What's wrong at the foundation?"

Jake shakes his head, "Nothing's wrong, you just need to come with me, and help!"

Cameron laughs, "Very funny Jake, now get back to work." He returns to his blueprint, studying it carefully.

Jake glares at him, then pulls him by his collar, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Cameron tries to fight back, "Unhand me! I will demote you soldier!"

Jake laughs, "Yeah, riiight."

They make it to the foundation, and Jake lets go of Cameron, who folds up his blueprint. "Alright, you have my undivided attention."

Jake smiles, "Good, I'm not about to build you a house without you putting forth some effort to help."

Cameron laughs, "This isn't just for me, this is meant to be the base for the army."

Jake glares at him, "This specific foundation is for you General. It's the only house here that is getting any attention right now."

Cameron scratches the back of his head, smiling nervously, "I guess you're right. Hehehe…"

Jake hands him a hammer, "Start building your house."

Weeks pass by, and the base is beginning to take form. Cameron's house is complete, fully livable. Several houses are set up inside of the property line for soldiers that need to stay at the base. Most of the field is kept intact for all of the soldiers Pokémon to roam and play in. The fencing is almost done, and the path to Route 16 is almost completed.

Cameron looks at the blueprint, "The base is coming along beautifully, now all that's left to finish is my lab."

Jake laughs, "Why do you even need a lab General?"

Cameron turns to him and smiles, "I have a curious mind." He begins to walk in a circle around Jake, "Picture this: A Lugia that can take down an entire mountain with a single Hydro Pump. A Lugia that can stop three stampeding herds of Tauros with Psychic. An Aeroblast that is so powerful, that it can take out an entire city. I'm talking about the Ultimate Lugia Jake."

Jake laughs nervously, "You can't be serious General; you mean to tell me that you're going to artificially enhance a Pokémon's abilities? That's mad scientist talk!"

Cameron laughs, shaking his head, "Jake, Jake, Jake… You're looking at this all wrong. Think of the benefits! We can stop villains twice as easily, fly to where we are needed in half the time!"

Jake shakes his head, "No Cameron, this is playing God. You cannot mess with nature like this. Only bad things will happen."

Cameron frowns as he starts to get annoyed, "If this was someone different, I would agree with you, but this is me we're talking about."

Jake yells, "And that's exactly why bad things will happen! You will not stop until you get what you want, and it's that kind of attitude that leads to experiments going wrong. Now, let's tell the crew that they're done, pay them, and enjoy some Percy Jackson."

Cameron shakes his head, "No Jake, we are building this lab. Even if you scold me for my work, the lab is still beneficial. I could develop better medicine, research new ways to help Pokémon."

Jake looks at him angrily, "You'd argue with the devil if you had the chance… Fine, have your lab. Start your crazy experiments. I'll laugh when it all blows up in your face. I will have no part in this. I am leaving for my home in Sinnoh. Call me when you come to your senses, until then, sign me up for a different squad."

Jake brushes past him, sending out his Lugia. He climbs onto his back, signaling him to take off, and takes to the skies. Cameron watches him disappear in the horizon, "I will." He goes back to looking at his blueprint, studying how all the lab's equipment should be placed.

A week passes by, and Cameron watches as the construction workers place down the last piece of equipment in the lab. "Great work guys, I really appreciate your help," Cameron says as he pats one of them on the back as they walk by. He looks around the room, the heads out the front door shouting to the mob, "The Lugia Army Base is now complete!" They all scream and shout as they congratulate each other. "You can expect a check in your mailbox within the next few weeks. Anyone who is staying overnight, please sign into a house," he announces as they all start to go their separate ways. He walks up to his front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. He smiles as he plops down on the couch and flips on the TV, "Finally, a place I can call mine and mine alone. I should probably head into Celadon later and tell mom that I'm home…" He thinks about it for a minute then decides he'll do it tomorrow.

The next day, Cameron heads into Celadon to get a few groceries and tell his mom he's back. He decides to head over to his mom's first, walking through the familiar streets of his hometown. He walks up to the door, and picks up the spare key from its hiding place, unlocking the door. He walks into the living room to see his mom staring at him, "Hi mom, I'm back."

She smiles as tears fill her eyes, "Welcome home baby." She stands up and hugs him tightly, "I've missed you so much."

Cameron rubs her back, "I know you have mom, and I bet you've been worried sick about my safety, haven't you?"

She nods, "Of course I have, what mother would I be if I didn't worry about my son who's in his own army?"

Cameron smiles, rubbing her back, "Well you'll be glad to hear that the Lugia Army has set up its base just south of Route 16. You can visit me anytime you want, so long as I'm not away."

She smiles, 'That's wonderful baby. I'm so happy for you."

Cameron nods, "Yeah, well, I have to go run some errands and head back home. It was nice seeing you again mom."

She hugs him one more time, "Make sure to visit as much as possible, ok?"

He smiles, "I will, I love you mom."

She kisses his cheek, "I love you too sweetie."

He heads out of the house and goes over to the Celadon Department Store to get some groceries. He buys some tomatoes, a few carrots, a watermelon, and some stuff to make spaghetti. Once home, he puts away everything in the kitchen, and heads into the living room to watch some TV when the phone rings. "Hello? Lugia Army Base, this is Cameron speaking."

"General, it's Jake."

Cameron's eyes widen, "Jake? I thought you didn't want to speak to me?"

Jake sighs, "Look, I'm completely against what you're doing, but you're still my boss. We have a situation here in Sinnoh."

Cameron starts to look through the fridge while he talks, "What kind of situation?"

Jake answers without any emotion, "Team Rocket has shown its face again."

Cameron's eyes widen, "What?! Are they looking for that girl again?"

Jake shakes his head, "Their motives are unknown at the moment, but it's likely."

Cameron puts down the tomato he'd started to eat, "Mobilize the troops, we'll stop them."

Jake shakes his head, "Hold on General, before we do anything rash, I suggest we send a group into their ranks to spy their plans. That way, we can track down this girl, and bring her into protective care before Team Rocket can get to her."

Cameron nods taking a bite out of his tomato, "That's a really good idea. We'll leave the damage up to the police for now. Do you have ideas on who should be in this group?"

Jake nods, "Yes sir, I suggest that we send Jessica, Amy, John, Seth, and myself. I'll have one of the girls make it so I look completely different, seeing as I might be famous amongst their ranks."

Cameron nods finishing his tomato, "Good idea. Who are you assigning to keep me posted?"

"Jessica takes well detailed notes, she can brief you about the mission," Jake responds.

Cameron nods, "Ok sound good. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Jake shakes his head, "No sir."

Cameron smiles, "Ok then, well it was nice talking to you again Jake."

Jake nods, "Likewise General."

Cameron hangs up, putting the phone back on the cradle, turning on the TV. Jake puts his phone back in his bag, turning to a group of people wearing Team Rocket uniforms, "Ok, the General thinks that we just no came up with the plan."

The group shares some congratulations, and then heads back into a big warehouse. Jake pulls Jessica aside, "Keep the General informed, but never mention any names when it comes to who they're looking for."

Jessica nods, 'Yes sir, but why are we keeping that a secret?"

Jake looks at her with a blank stare, "Because we don't want him getting involved. If I'm right, if we were to mention names, he'd come down here in a heartbeat."

Jessica nods, then heads further inside the hang out with the rest of the group. Jake heads back outside, pulling out some binoculars. He stares at a couple sitting in a park bench, "If that boy is who I think it is… We really don't want Cameron involved. It would be too personal for him." He steps back inside them building to sit with the rest of his team.

**Sooo how was that? Good, bad? Tell me in a review! I'm sorry that I'm keeping things so myseterious, but this is only the prequel of another story, it's supposed to answer questions about the main character. The next chapter might be the last, I dunno yet. Only time shall tell I guess. Adios homies! :3**


End file.
